Forever Inseparable
Hello again. It's me. You may not know who I am, but I know who you are. I've been watching you ever since you moved into our neighboorhood. You're very pretty. I never knew how beautiful someone can be until you realize you love them, and I love you. I want you, no, I need you, in my life. Without you is like a fish without water. Please be with me. I've done everything possible to make you love me back. Remember that night when you first met me? Three months after you moved in. It was the most important night of my life. I walked over to you, you were riding your tricycle around the road. I was nervous coming up to you, nervous about meeting you. No one should be this perfect, this divine, and I can't believe that I had the chance to finally meet you. I gathered myself up, getting ready to meet you, hoping that my acne didn't put you off too much. "H-hello" I said nervously. You didn't even look up because I spoke too softly. You were heading around your fifth lap around the culdesac, and showed no signs of stopping. I waited, letting you enjoy yourself, smiling. As long as you were happy, I was happy. You came around and I walked in front of you. You stopped and looked up at me curiously. "Hello" I said again, this time not stuttering. "Hello" You said. When you said that to me I had trouble controlling myself. I couldn't believe that this was happening! You just looked so beautiful...so precious...so appealing.... I can't say how sorry I am for what happened next. My mind was just clouded, and you were there, and I was just so madly in love...I went for you. I ran straight at you, trying to get my hands around you. You ran off screaming, "Mommy mommy help!" I didn't stop. chasing you. We were only 25 feet from the door and I was so close to getting you when your mother came out the door. You ran into her and she swept you up into her arms. She looked at me and shouted at me to go away, and that she was going to alert my parents. I'm so sorry, but I hate your mother. She deserved what she got. No one should keep us apart, and I know that once you see how much my caring for you is, you would see why I did what I did. After that, I watched you all summer long through my window. I got to know who you are and what you did. I began to love you even more, your golden honey-blonde hair, your radiant creamy skin, and most of all your eyes. Those bright and piercing blue eyes nearly made me choke with pleasure. Especially when you looked at me while I was watching you. That way I knew you knew I exsisted. I didn't like it when you turned around and pointed at me. I knew what you were saying, so I duck down so that it looked as if no one was there, that way when your mother or father came around, they wouldn't see what you were talking about. I did this all summer, then you had to go to school. I don't go to school. I stay at home and learn from my parents. I have an IQ of a hundred, did you know that? I'm smart, I love you, and I'm strong. I can lift 20 pounds! How could I not be perfect for you? When you were gone I dreamed of you. When you were around I watched you. I know everything about you. Your quirks, your fears, your angers, and your passions. Am I one of your passions? That's the one thing I couldn't understand. I knew I just had to be your passion, or else I was a fear, and that wasn't possible. A year passed doing this, and I got more and more obsessed with you. I just couldn't get you out of my head. So I started taking pictures. Oh what fun that was! Pictures became my 2nd favorite thing (guess what the first was!) And I took pictures of everything. I say that meaning everything I care about. Meaning I photographed you. I had to have at least one thousand pictures of you. On my walls, on the floor, the bed, the ceiling, I even cut your name into my arm so I could keep the most important thing in my life as close to me as possible. It was a bit tricky doing the a's in Sarah, but I didn't give up. I pressed on and succeeded. I did it for you. How many people would do that for you? I tried going over to your house again, but your father wouldn't let me. After 2 years he still held a grudge! Unbelievable. So I made up a plan. It involved patience, but I would wait forever to be with you, so i did just that. I waited. I waited for 6 long years. By then I was 19, so they wouldn't recognize me again. I watched you grow up into the woman you are now. I've never felt so attracted to you in my life. I had to have you. Had to be with you. I'd had enough of waiting. Now was time to put my plan into action. I chose my favorite knife and camera and set out into the world. It's strange being outside after staying indoors for 6 years, but I didn't care. I needed you, and I was going to get you. I went up to the door and knocked. Simple as that. Your older brother opened the door and I claimed I had some very bad knews concerning you. Asking if I could come inside I gripped my knife in my back pocket. A meaningless gesture to them. When I came in I spun around and stabbed him in the throat. It was over in one simple and fluid movement. I've been practicing doing this. Practicing for you.I dragged his body away from the door and closed it. After that, I took out my camera. .... After I was done I proceeded to the backyard where your father was mowing the lawn. He was so indulged and worked up, he didn't even notice me come out. That's when I got an idea. The lawnmower was an old-fashioned one without any safety features on it. Dangerous, but cheaper. I edged up to him while he was heading to mow the right side of the backyard. I snuck up behind him and waited for it. There it was! The tell-tale sign of the leg muscle when someone's about to turn. I took my opportunity. I grabbed his face and throat and pulled him towards me, his surprise making him loosen his grip and allowed me to trip him. I quickly lept up and crouched by his foot. I took out my knife, razor -sharp and finely polished, I stabbed it through his foot and pathetic flip-flop into the ground. He screamed in agony, and clutched at it while crying and looking up at me. I grabbed the lawnmower and pushed it over to him. He realized what I was going to do three seconds before it happened. He (pathetically) raised both his arms to try to block the attack, but it did absoloutley nothing. I'll always remember the look of terror on his face and the grinding, chopping sound and screams that followed. After this, I pulled the lawnmower away and took out my camera and again set to work .... I took no pleasure in killing them. I only did this because they would stand in the way of our love. I feel bad about what I did, but it was for a greater cause. For the love I had for you. I went to the bathroom where your mother was readying a bath. It had just started up and was slowly rising to fill. I uncorked the stopper in the drain and turned the handle to the hottest setting possible. After it was sufficient, I put the stopper back in and let it fill up. I peeked in to see what your mother was doing and I saw her naked. I didn't take a second glance, not allowing myself to look at another woman, especially naked, and espe cially not the woman I so hated. I only have eyes for you, my love. She came through the the door that led to her room. I peeked through the crack in the door that led from the hallway, waiting for my chance. Again, the tell-tale sign of muscle in the leg, this time about to lift her own weight up. I pushed the door open and rose up, and pushed her into the scalding-hot water. I was waiting to punce the entire time, and this was it. She screamed, a strange gurgling sound mixed with thrashing water. I could feel it splash against me and heard it slosh on the floor. It was very hot. I unsheathed my life and began to stab her, as hard as I could, as fast as I could. I made meat out of her, and it was a literal bloodbath. After that, I set her in a position and took out my camera again. By the time you've read this, you'll have already began calling the police, or maybe for your parents. The phones have been cut. So has the power, and everyone in your family is dead sweetheart. I tried making my own parents understand, btu they thought me a lunatic, and that stood in the way of US, so I had to take care of them as well.Inside are some photos that I've developed of them. I like the one where I took of your mothers head and put it on your fathers body. I didn't have to remove his head, it was already gone. I also have my knife after I stabbed your mother. Tell me what you think about them. I'm right here, right outside in the bushes. I can take care of you, I'm an adult now. No 10-year old sould be alone in this cruel world where parents don't allow love to blossom. If you're feeling sad, just ask for a hug, I'm always there for you. Turn around. Sircalevara (talk) 18:56, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life